Tea
by Ace 0f Spades
Summary: All poor Sebastian was trying to do was get his young master a cup of tea. First fic, reviews are appreciated!


**A/N:**** This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. Reviews are appreciated! **

***Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Kuroshitsuji **_**or any of its characters.**

* * *

~ Tea ~

It started out as a relatively peaceful winter's night at the Phantomhive manor. After a long, work-filled day, Ciel Phantomhive was exhausted, but, for some reason, he just couldn't get to sleep; and not getting to sleep was making him rather testy, shown by the way he snapped at his butler about being too slow about bringing him a piece of cake. This was rather irritating to Sebastian, who didn't particularly like being snapped at, so he decided to say something.

"Young Master, are you alright? You seem rather tired."

The young earl looked at him and sighed. "Today was quite stressful, Sebastian. I _am _tired. I'm tired, but I can't sleep."

His butler thought for a moment. "I'll bring you a cup of chamomile tea to help you sleep, if you like," Sebastian offered.

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, tea would be nice," he said. "And make fast this time. You made me wait a thousand years for that cake earlier."

The demon sighed at the exaggeration.

"Yes, my lord," he said with a bow, and went off to get his young master's tea.

* * *

He had just exited his young master's room, when, suddenly, he heard a soft noise.

_Meow_

He shook his head. It was quite late, and today _had _been rather long; he could've been hearing things. He kept on walking.

_Meow_

He stopped. _That noise again? I must be losing my mind, _he thought. _Perhaps I just miss Mr. Cuddles a little bit. I'll have to make sure I give him extra attention tonight. _He kept on walking.

_Meow _

_Meow_

_Meow meow_

He stopped again. He was _positive _he heard it this time. He turned to look around, but saw nothing behind him, so he kept on walking.

_Meow_

_Meow_

_Meow meow_

_Meow meow_

_Meow_

He turned around again. This time, he _did _see something.

A large crowd of cats was quickly running towards him, a mix of all sorts of sizes and colors creating a huge, multicolored blob of fluffy goodness. His eyes widened in horror; they had all come from his secret cat stash, hidden in his closet. He loved them, yes, but would he tell the young master when he asked why they were inside and, more importantly, where the hell they had come from?

He quickly checked to make sure all the doors were closed to prevent any of them from escaping, then began to pick them up, cat by cat. This was a rather difficult task, even for him, considering that he only had two arms to carry them with, but after a little work, he managed to stuff them all in the closet in his bedroom, taking care to be as gentle as possible with his beloved Mr. Cuddles. In the end, he made it out with only a few scratches.

He sighed. Now he would have to clean cat hair off of everything, including himself, to prevent his master's allergies from acting up.

_What a lovely evening I'm having, _he thought miserably.

* * *

After cleaning the area where the cats had been, taking a quick bath, bandaging the few injuries he received, and brushing all the cat hair off of his clothes, he finally began to make his way towards the kitchen. He was just thinking about how angry the young master would be with him if he was late when, suddenly, someone bumped into him.

At first, Sebastian thought it was the young earl, having come to find him and tell him that he had heard the cats and was going to sell them all to orphaned children, but then realized that _this _someone was quite a bit taller and reeked of alcohol.

Most definitely _not _the young master.

Grell. No, worse; _drunk _Grell.

"Hello, Sebas-_chan~"_ he said in a slurred voice. "You wanna…_hic…_have some fun with me tonight?"

Sebastian started wondering how Grell had even gotten inside the mansion, when suddenly, Grell started laughing. He started to unbutton his pants with one hand then reached for Sebastian's-

_Thwack!_ Sebastian kicked him in the face.

"Ow, Sebas-chan, that really…._hurt….._ya know….." he said, then fainted.

Sebastian, tiring of these unpleasant setbacks, dragged Grell's body outside, closing and locking the door behind him. After all, a Grell with a bad hangover _had _to be just as bad as a drunk one, right?

He began to walk back towards the kitchen.

_Finally, I can get this job done, _he thought.

* * *

The butler entered the kitchen only to find himself nearly scorched by Bard's flamethrower. It was late at night, and Sebastian had assumed the other servants who worked at the mansion had already retired for the evening.

Oh, how wrong he was.

_How troublesome, _he thought to himself, looking around at the burnt and blackened kitchen. He saw Bard looking around as well and assumed that he had not noticed him.

"Bard?" the demon asked.

Bard jumped a little and quickly turned his head, eyes wide with terror. "Y-y-yes, Mister Sebastian?"

"What are you doing with that?"

"W-well, you see I was jus-"

"No, never mind, I don't want to hear it." Sebastian sighed wearily. "No need to try cleaning anything up, I'll take care of that later."

"R-right," Bard said, still terrified. At that, Sebastian began to make his way towards the tea cupboard.

The butler reached up and opened the cupboard, and was greeted with an unpleasant, unexpected surprise.

It was _empty._

_They were completely out of tea._

_After all he went through, they were completely and totally out of tea._

Sebastian stared in shock into the empty cupboard, having quite a bit of trouble comprehending this.

"Ummmmm, Mister Sebastian, is something wrong?" Bard asked.

He was greeted with no response.

Sebastian closed the cupboard, and silently left the room to go cry into his pillow.

* * *

**A/N: **** And poor Ciel never got his tea. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
